


Unexpected Jealousy

by wildkaleidoscope



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, and shaw is a nerd, gun tw ?? ig, i mean you should expect this, in which root is jealous af, its graphic yall, its shoot, its still fluffy tho, shoot, theres no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildkaleidoscope/pseuds/wildkaleidoscope
Summary: Root never would've thought she could encounter such a problem. It's not that she was jealous. Except that it was. So she took matter into her own hands.





	Unexpected Jealousy

She doesn't notice right away.

She's always known Sameen Shaw likes her weaponry and she's happy to watch her clean and take such good care of her countless arms. But.

But.

When Shaw starts spending more time online, browsing websites with pages and pages after pages filled with so many different handguns, Root doesn't want to admit the tightening in her chest.

There's a drop in crimes in New York, The Machine feeding useful tips to the NYPD, so they have more time on their hands. Root knows what she'd like to do with her hands. On the other hand, Shaw, like every morning for the past week, has another handgun carefully dismantled and laying on a cloth on the breakfast bar. 

Root is growing tired of this, honestly, what do these metallic clumps have to offer that she doesn't? 

She will not admit it, but Root is jealous of Shaw's guns. Of how she caresses them and wipes and cleans and rams and just. Root is jealous of these objects and she hates it.

So, she starts to sneak them away. One by one, all the while keeping Shaw as far from her weaponry as possible. Which turns out to be easier than she thought, but still, Root keeps hiding the various handguns, until the day Shaw finds them.

All at once.

They're lying in bed, spent, sweaty, Shaw's head listening with amusement to Roots stomach grumbling. Root lets her head fall back on the headboard and there's an almost deafening clunk of metal shattering on the ground. Immediately, Shaw lifts herself, untangling her arms from Roots legs. She looks puzzled, but the way Root turns instantly red makes her suspicious. Without losing eye contact, Shaw extends a hand behind the bed head, until her fingers brush against something firm and cold.

She wraps them around the familiar form and pulls out one of her favorite toys. 

The Beretta 92FS sits in her hand almost too lightly, until she realizes it's because the magazine is empty. She shoots an almost disgusted look at Root, who pouts.

“You were paying more attention to your guns than me.” she admits, and Shaw squints at her, uncertain if she's being serious.

When she realizes Root is dead serious and she's actually jealous of it, Shaw's eyes go wide, dumbfounded.

“As if my jaw isn't gonna be sore tomorrow from the last hour of eating you out!” she scoffs.

Root frowns and shrugs before answering. “You wouldn't have done that if you had your guns.” She resists crossing her arms; that would be childish.

Shaw sits back on her haunches, thinking for a second. “Maybe you're right.” She toys with the gun she just discovered, tilting her head: “Maybe I should kill two birds with one stone.”

She checks one more time to be certain the magazine is empty, and looks back up at Root. Her eyes widen in realization, and Shaw slowly lowers the gun to her abdomen, resting it right above her pelvic bone.

“Shaw…” Root warns, eyeing the gun on her stomach and the way Shaw's eyes are so focused.

She tuts, shaking her head slowly. “You stole my most prized possessions.”

She bends forward so she's hovering close to Root’s face. She uses the fact that she's so focused on her lips inching closer and closer to her advantage. With the hand that's still holding the gun, Shaw flips Root over on her stomach. In the same breath, Shaw has taken hold of one of Roots wrists, using the effect of surprise to reach for the second one. Before Root can react, Shaw is holding her in a tight grip, pushing her face in the mattress.

There's an uncomfortable pain that makes her gasp from her arms being pulled sharply behind her. Then it's the long muzzle of the gun, cold and hard, dragging slowly up her inner thigh, that brings another one to her lips.

She hates that she immediately parts her legs.

Shaw straddles her left thigh and Root can feel how wet she's gotten again, so soon. Shaw is slowly rocking her hips, almost subtly, and Root barely holds a moan at the wetness coating her leg. She grunts into the sheets; is this really happening?

She cranes her neck, straining against Shaw's hold, trying to look over her shoulder. She catches from the corner of her eyes the lustful look, the parted lips on Shaw's face as her eyes watch the gun dip between her legs.

Root lets her head fall back on the mattress and with it, any resistance she still had. Shaw's finger is kept steady on the side of the pistol, safety on even though the gun has no bullets; old habits die hard. She watches intently, her heart beat picking up, and lets the gun slide back and forth on Roots slick cunt. She only realizes then that with every push forward, Shaw grinds herself deeply on Root’s thigh.

Root moans loudly, lifting her hips just that much, giving Shaw the perfect view, and better contact with her leg. It gives Shaw the last encouragement she needs.

She teases Root’s soaked entrance before easily sliding the gun in her just as she presses herself harshly against her leg. Root can't help but rock her hips back, wanting a faster and deeper pace than this slow burning teasing. She can feel the hard edges of the gun scraping inside her, and it doesn't feel good like fingers or a dildo, but the sheer recklessness of the act is almost enough to send her over the edge.

Shaw stops moving her hand, pushing the gun deep inside of Root. She rolls her hips down on her thigh, feeling the oh so delightful pressure right on her clit, and she picks up a fast pace. Her breathing gets erratic, louder, and she stops for half a second when she feels Root rocking back and forth on the gun. She lets her fuck herself while she grinds down hard, building pleasure and sighing heavily, but soon she wants control again.

Shaw bends over Root’s ass and pulls her wrists, making her squirm.

Her hand starts moving faster, and faster, her index finger sliding in with the muzzle of the gun, listening to Root’s breathing, muffled in the sheets, get more spastic. Shaw is grunting as much from her own pleasure than from the effort of keeping a hard and rapid pace.

It's not long before Root is moaning so loud, it resonates through the closed bedroom. She bucks her hips hard against Shaw's hands, arching her back and pressing her butt into Shaw's stomach. She can feel every inch of Shaw draped over her skin, her cunt dripping down her thigh; she's hot, beads of sweat are slowly rolling down her spine.

The pleasure built from the constant fucking, the rapid moves and the mental image of Shaw's navel sliding up and down her thigh become far too much, in a quick instant, and Root screams. Loud and high pitched, her orgasm makes Shaw's insides explode, and she lets go of Roots wrists, pulling her hair instead. Doing so forces her to sit back on her haunches, giving Shaw a better angle as she rides out her own orgasm, moaning breathlessly into Roots good ear.

Just as she's coming down from her high, Shaw bites Root’s shoulder with a smile. She slowly eases the gun out and falls beside her on the mattress. Lying on her stomach, still catching her breath, Root has the most content smile Shaw has seen.

“Stop it.” Shaw commands, but her grin is contagious and she can feel her own cheeks rising.

“You're such a nerd. A gun, Sameen?”

Shaw rolls her eyes, pulls Root in for a kiss. There is nothing nerdy about this. This was badass. And plain bad for her gun, but she has an inkling that if she tries to get up to clean it, she won't make it past the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo.... yeah. This was originally titled 'sin trash hell' and i think it's still fitting. Don't look at me.


End file.
